zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic
Epic is a popular series by macheese6. Reception rad256 Rad called it the "next big thing." Season One: Just Gettin' Started The Series/Season starts off as a normal day with the Twins having a friendly race with 13 being the referee. It then cuts to our dimension/world where Mac is showing off his new invention to all of his friends (Rad, Rue, Blah, and Imastamper). He explains that his new invention, is named "The Hopper". The Hopper can travel between dimensions, worlds, and universes. Mac and Co. decide to visit the Zimmers' dimension first, Mac starts up the Portal, grabs a portable version of the hopper, and jumps in, and everyone follows. They land in the Forest, where the Twins and 13 are on a Camping Trip. Meanwhile, an Evil Dark Lord named Ssenkrad takes over our world, and then sets off to take over the 13th Dimension. And releases Goblins to watch over the other dimensions. The Next Day, the group is attacked by a Goblin and knocks Mac unconscious with Dark Magic, Rue then grabs the Goblin and throws him far, far, away. Edgar then says that they must get Mac to the Wizard, as he is the only one who can cure Mac of the Dark Magic. They go to the 13th Dimension (because that is where the Wizard lives) and attempt to sneak past the Goblins that are there. But this plan fails when Edgar's phone rings, the group then runs away as the Goblins are chasing them. They reach the Wizard's home, and ask him to cure Mac, which he agrees to. They then escape the 13th Dimension with the Wizard. The Wizard then tells them they must learn to defend themselves. He then tells them that a man named Lung-su will teach them the ways of Ninjitsu and Magic, for a price of a Magic Crystal, which is located inside the Local Museum. The Group then pulls off a heist and steal the Crystal. But are caught. They then try to outrun the guards in the Museum, but are forced to jump inside a Time Machine and go all the way in the past to the year -300. Ssenkrad decides to call off the taking over of the Zimmers' World/2D World. For now. -300 Saga With the Time Machine broken, they are forced to take shelter in a cave, where they find out that if they pass four chambers, they can get one wish. After passing the first chamber they head on to the second chamber, where they meet Link from "The Legend of Zelda" series. With his help, they pass the next chambers, which are basically a series of Monsters. When finally getting the Idol which grants them the Wish, 13 wastes the wish on Tuna. But Link then remembers he can help them get back to their own time by playing the Song of Time. They then go find Lung-su, give him the Magic Crystal and begin training. Kidnapped Saga After getting promoted to the Brown Belt, the group decides to go out and celebrate with Ice Cream. Lung-su stays and cleans. When the group returns, they find that Lung-su has been kidnapped by The Joker (from the "Batman" comics) the group sets off to Ace Chemicals (the Joker's apparent lair) in Gotham City, with Rue as their driver. But then, the group is left driving on the road for three days! Due to the real Mac's laziness. The Real Mac then teleports them to Gotham, where the group decides to eat before saving Lung-su. After that, they run to Ace Chemicals and try to save Lung-su, but get trapped in cages by Joker. Then, a new character comes to their aid by falling from the Sky! This new character is revealed as Surfer45. Surfer45 explains he got here by using Mac's invention (The Hopper). Joker sends his two guards to fight Surfer, but Surfer knocks both of them out using his Sleeping Gas Arrows. He then knocks out Joker using another Sleeping Gas Arrow and releases the group. They then save Lung-su. Who promotes them to Black Belts/Grand Masters. A Reporter randomly runs in and asks them what they're going to do next. To which Mac replies "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!". And the group heads off to Disneyland. Identity Crisis Saga While in Disneyland, the Group meets Ragde, Ave, and 31. Edgar invites them over to the House to hang out. At the house, the ZT Members start playing Video Games. While arguing about which game they should play next, Surfer then proposes a new idea for a Game. Which involves Skydiving, riding the roof, and more. Later, the ZT Members get on the plane, and argue whether if the game is safe or not, but they end up jumping anyway. A Portal Opens mid-air and sucks the Group in.